Kemodusan Akashi
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Akashi menyukai Kuroko, semua orang tahu itu. Kuroko menyukai Akashi, masih perlu dipertanyakan. Namun bagi semua orang yang mengenal keduanya, mereka tahu bahwa Akashi adalah tipe orang modus to the max! Special for #AKAKUROXYGEN RnR?


Akashi menyukai Kuroko, semua orang yang dekat dengan keduanya mengetahui itu. Kuroko menyukai Akashi, semua orang yang dekat dengan keduanya tidak mengetahui itu karena tampang _poker face_ miliknya.

Tidak perlu seorang detektif terkenal untuk mengungkapkannya. Semua orang yang dekat dengan keduanya dapat melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Malah pernah terbesit ide di kepala mereka untuk mengurung keduanya di gudang untuk bicara secara _heart to heart_. Sayangnya dengan alasan sayang nyawa, mereka tidak jadi melakukannya. Mereka masih mempunyai masa depan yang cerah secerah lampu pijar milik tetangga.

Satu hal lagi yang mereka sadari adalah Akashi itu modus _to the max_. Berikut adalah kisahnya.

.

.

.

**Kemodusan Akashi**

**Disclaimer :  
**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pairing :  
**Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning :  
**AR, OOC akut, Typo(s), humor gagal, garing, plot hole, fic abal-abal, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Dedicated for **#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

.

.

.

**[Midorima Shintarou &amp; Takao Kazunari]**

Siang hari yang cerah di SMA Teiko. Tipikal hari cerah lainnya di musim semi, langit biru terhampar luas dihiasi awan-awan putih bak kapas yang lembut, serta suara cicitan burung-burung yang terbang di angkasa luas. Benar-benar hari yang indah di musim semi.

Adalah dua anak manusia dengan nama Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari sedang duduk di kelas bersebelahan. Desas desus mengatakan bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan asmara namun si kepala hijau tidak mau mengakuinya karena ia terlalu _tsundere_. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian kita. Melainkan dua anak manusia lainnya yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Tepatnya di depan mereka.

Saat itu adalah pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan guru mereka meminta mereka mengerjakan latihan yang ada di buku mereka secara berpasangan sehingga meja dengan jumlah 30 itu dirapatkan menjadi sepasang. Midorima dan Takao mulai mengerjakan latihan itu, walaupun sepertinya lebih ke arah Midorima yang mengerjakannya dan Takao yang mencontek hasil akhirnya.

"Akashi-kun, ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?" Midorima dan Takao sontak mendongak dan melihat ke depan mereka. Disana adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang berpasangan dalam mengerjakan tugas Inggris mereka. Tidak ada yang aneh.

"Kau tinggal menukar _object _yang ada menjadi _subject_ kemudian merubah struktur kalimatnya." Akashi menjelaskan sambil menuliskan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Inggris di buku catatannya. Bisa dilihat pula Kuroko memerhatikan temannya itu dengan seksama.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Setelah menjelaskan apa yang ditanyakan Kuroko, keduanya kembali mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Midorima dan Takao juga kembali mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Lima belas menit berlalu dan keempatnya sudah mengerjakannya dengan baik. Namun disinilah yang Midorima khawatirkan. Tadi pagi Oha Asa mengatakan bahwa Aquarius harus berhati-hati dengan Sagitarius hari ini. Akan terjadi sesuatu. Dan sebagai penganut Oha Asa yang baik, Midorima penasaran dengan maksud Oha Asa. Kebetulan sekali kedua temannya yang duduk di depannya berzodiak yang dimaksud.

"Tetsuya," Midorima menajamkan indera pendengarannya ketika mendengar Akashi memanggil nama kecil Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menoleh ke samping kiri guna melihat teman bersurai merahnya tersebut.

"Cara membaca ini bagaimana?" Akashi menunjuk sebuah kalimat yang tertulis di buku tulisnya. Takao yang memiliki julukan _Hawk Eye_ memincingkan matanya guna melihat tulisan yang ada di buku Akashi. Namun sulit dilakukan karena bukunya terhalang tubuh Akashi.

"Bukannya Akashi lebih hebat bahasa Inggris daripada aku?" Kuroko menautkan alisnya. Midorima dapat melihat raut heran terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang imut itu.

"Baca saja." Akashi memaksa Kuroko dan dengan berat hati Kuroko menurutinya.

"_Do you want to be my boyfriend?_"

Kacamata Midorima retak mendadak. Takao menyandarkan keningnya di permukaan meja.

Dapat dilihat Akashi tersenyum puas sedangkan Kuroko bingung kenapa Akashi terlihat puas begitu.

.

.

.

**[Murasakibara Atsushi &amp; Himuro Tatsuya]**

Bagi Murasakibara Atsushi, istirahat adalah surga di antara neraka yang bernama sekolah. Karena itulah dengan amat tergesa-gesa ia menggeret Himuro Tatsuya, pacarnya tercinta, menuju atap sekolah, tempat dimana ia dan teman-temannya yang lain makan siang.

Ketika keduanya sampai di atap sekolah, tampak beberapa orang dengan rambut bak pelangi duduk di lantai dengan kotak bento di pangkuan mereka. Tanpa aba-aba Murasakibara duduk dan mereka semua mulai memakan makan siang mereka dengan damai di atap sekolah. Sesekali terjadi keributan yang disebabkan oleh Aomine yang mengambil makanan Kise atau Kagami dan Aomine yang beradu siapa makannya yang lebih banyak. Tidak lupa dengan candaan yang dibuat Takao untuk menggoda Midorima. Namun itu sudah biasa.

"Tetsuya," Panggil Akashi.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akshi.

Murasakibara dan Himuro menyadari bahwa keduanya duduk agak jauh dari perkumpulan aneh mereka.

"Kenapa makanannya tidak dihabiskan?" Akashi menunjuk isi kotak bento Kuroko yang tersisa dua buah onigiri kecil. Sengaja dibuat kecil supaya Kuroko cepat makannya. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa jam istirahat tidak akan cukup.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Kuroko acuh tak acuh. Sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk makan sudah diletakkan di tempatnya agar tidak berceceran.

"Tapi itu namanya membuang makanan." Akashi menasehati Kuroko yang masih tampak acuh.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang, Akashi-kun." Kuroko memberi penekanan pada nama Akashi, "Mungkin aku akan memberikannya pada Murasakibara-kun supaya tidak mubazir."

Murasakibara yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya bisa tegang. Bukan karena makanan yang dibawa Kuroko tidak enak. Jujur saja dengan senang hari ia melahapnya. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah mahkluk kurang tinggi di sebelahnya dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou. Kenapa? Karena setiap kali Kuroko memberikan makanannya kepada Murasakibara, pasti ia akan menyuapinya karena kotak makan Murasakibara sudah tersimpan rapi oleh Himuro jadi alat makannya juga sudah rapi. Dan Akashi tidak suka hal itu dan akan memberikan tatapan maut miliknya.

"Kalau kau memberikannya kepada Atsushi, akan kudobel latihanmu." Ancam Akashi.

Kuroko terdiam. Ia tidak jadi bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri titan tukang makan itu. Dengan berat hati ia mengambil sumpitnya lagi dan mengambil salah satu onigiri kecilnya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

Kunyah. Kunyah. Telan.

Satu selesai, sisa satu.

Murasakibara dan Himuro memerhatikan kedua manusia itu dengan tatapan tertarik.

Kuroko menyumpit onigiri kecil terakhirnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kalau ia makan berlebihan ia malah akan muntah. Tapi di sisi lain ia tidak mau didobel latihannya oleh Akashi.

Dengan berat hari ia membuka mulutnya perlahan. Ketika ia hendak memasukkan onigiri kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja onigiri kecil itu menghilang.

Kuroko menatap sumpitnya tidak percaya.

"_Mission accomplished_." Didongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Akashi yang sedang membersihkan sisa nasi di bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

Sumpit yang digunakan Himuro terjatuh. Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

Ternyata Akashi yang memakan onigiri terakhir Kuroko.

.

.

.

**[Nijimura Shuuzo &amp; Haizaki Shougo]**

Saat itu keduanya sedang berada di perpustakaan, dengan Nijimura yang sedang membaca buku untuk tugas literatur Jepangnya dan Haizaki yang awalnya ingin meminta bantuan seniornya itu untuk mengerjakan tugas malah tertidur. Nijimura hanya membiarkan berandal kelas satu itu begitu saja.

"Nijimura-senpai?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Nijimura yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Kuroko." Setelah menoleh ke belakang dilihatnya Kuroko yang membawa sebuah buku di tangannya.

Kuroko mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis serta tempat pensil. Ia mulai membaca buku yang ia bawa dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat yang penting di buku tulisnya. Ternyata sedang merangkum rupanya.

"Tugas?" Nijimura bertanya sambil mengulaskan sebuah senyum kepada juniornya tersebut.

"Iya, senpai. Kami diminta merangkum buku mengenai sistem saraf sebagai tugas biologi." Tutur Kuroko masih sambil menulis dan membaca. Nijimura hanya mengangguk paham.

Mereka terjebak keheningan selama beberapa menit. Haizaki masih pulas tertidur.

Nijimura melirik juniornya yang berhenti menulis. Ia tampak memainkan pensil mekaniknya sambil membaca. Kerutan di kening menandakan bahwa ia sedang bingung.

"Ada yang bingung?" Sebagai senior yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, Nijimura menawarkan bantuannya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan, senpai?" Kuroko melirik tumpukan buku dan beberapa kertas yang tercecer di atas meja.

Nijimura yang menyadari perhatian Kuroko malah tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tak apa. Punyaku sedikit lagi selesai."

"Ah, kalau begitu maaf merepotkan, senpai." Kuroko menggeser buku perpustakaan dan menunjuk bagian yang membuatnya bingung. Nijimura menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya. Namun kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika Nijimura menyadari hawa keberadaan pekat yang tidak mengenakan hati.

Dengan ragu ia melirik ke belakang dan voila!

Ia melihat Akashi mengintip ke arah mereka melalui celah rak buku yang bukunya diambil sehingga meninggalkan tempat kosong. Nijimura kicep.

"Nijimura-senpai?" Merasa bahwa penjelasan seniornya terhenti, Kuroko mendongak dan melihat Nijimura yang pucat sambil melirik ke belakang.

Ketika ia melirik ke belakang ia melihat Akashi dengan santainya berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa sebuah buku.

Bukan. Bukannya Nijimura takut dengan junior yang menggantikannya sebagai kapten tim basket itu, melainkan ia menyadari bahwa cinta membuat seseorang menjadi buta. Dan Akashi sepertinya salah menangkap arti dari maksud baik Nijimura.

Intinya, Akashi sedang cemburu.

"Tetsuya," Sapa sang surai merah menyala, "Shuuzo."

Satu hal yang ingin Nijimura lakukan sekarang adalah mencekek Akashi sampai mati. Betapa tidak sopannya juniornya yang satu ini. Beda cerita kalau itu Haizaki.

"_Doumo_, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menyapanya balik sedangkan Nijimura hanya mengangguk tanda ia menghargai sapaan Akashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya sambil menarik kursi tepat di sebelah Kuroko.

Di sisi lain, Haizaki ternyata sudah bangun karena kehadiran kapten basket cebol dengan _superiority complex _itu. Ia yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya bisa tutup mulut dan menontonnya. Jarang-jarang ia melihat Nijimura kicep begitu.

"Ah, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas biologi dan Nijimura-senpai berbaik hati membantuku." Nijimura bangga mempunyai junior manis dan baik hati seperti Kuroko.

"Oh, begitukah?" Akashi melirik Nijimura dengan tatapan tidak suka. Haizaki ingin bersiul namun diurungkan niatan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau gantian aku yang meminta bantuan, _Nijimura-senpai_?" Akashi memberi penekanan pada nama Nijimura. Aura gelap sudah membalut tubuh Akashi. Di dalam hati Nijimura sudah memaki-maki junior surai merah tersebut.

Tapi bukan Nijimura namanya kalau ia membiarkan junior menjajah senior. Maka dari itu ia membalas, "Bagian mana yang ingin dibantu?"

Akashi memasang raut datar, "Tetsuya, bisa berganti posisi? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Shuuzo."

Dengan senang hati Tetsuya berdiri dan bertukar posisi dengan Nijimura. Sekarang posisinya adalah Nijimura, Akashi, Kuroko.

"Yang ini." Akashi menunjuk buku pelajarannya namun di bagian atas. Kuroko tidak dapat melihat apa yang Akashi tanyakan.

_Kau mau mati?_

"Dan yang ini." Akashi kembali menunjuk sebuah kalimat di bagian bawah.

_Jangan dekati Tetsuya._

Nijimura kicep untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana, _senpai_?" Akashi kembali memberikan penekanan pada kata 'senpai'.

"Bu-bukannya kau sudah bisa itu, Akashi?" Nijimura menjawab dengan sabar pertanyaan Akashi. Di dalam hati sih sudah memikirkan 1001 cara membunuh Akashi Seijuurou.

"Oh, benarkah?" Akashi sok polos sambil melihat bukunya.

Kriiingg.

"Akashi-kun, kita ada kelas sejarah nanti. Harus cepat-cepat kembali." Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan membereskan peralatan yang ia bawa.

"Oke." Akashi mengikuti jejak Kuroko berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Jadinya hanya tertinggal Nijimura dan Haizaki.

"Pftt.. Cari mati kau." Ledek pemuda yang lebih muda dengan surai perak.

"Dasar setan cebol." Maki Nijimura kepada Akashi yang sudah pergi.

"Cinta itu buta. Itu tadi buktinya." Haizaki tertawa lepas, "Si cebol memang begitu kalau sudah menyangkut Tetsuya. Overprotektif."

Nijimura yang masih memaki-maki Akashi melihat selembar kertas tertinggal di sebelah bukunya. Seingatnya tidak ada kertas tadi.

Nijimura mengambil dan membuka kertas itu. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Hei, lihat ini." Nijimura memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Haizaki. Haizaki langusng memucat.

Ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Akashi untuk Haizaki. Isinya kira-kira begini,

_Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau sedang memakiku, Shougo?_

"Sekarang siapa yang kena?"

"Bawel."

.

.

.

**[Momoi Satsuki]**

Momoi Satsuki adalah manajer dari klub basket SMA Teiko. Ia bukanlah manajer biasa. Ia meneliti dan mengumpulkan informasi lawan mereka kemudian memprediksi tindakan mereka selanjutnya. Mirip seperti informan.

Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tetaplah seorang perempuan yang mempunyai angan-angan romantis.

Sebuah foto dengan menara Eiffel sebagai objeknya terpajang di papan jalannya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila.

Ya, impiannya adalah menikah di kota cinta, Paris, dengan calon pendamping hidupnya nanti.

Karena kecintaannya terhadap kota cinta namun tingkat kejombloan penduduknya tinggi, ia sampai rela mengikuti kursus bahasa Perancis setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis.

Namun bukan Momoi dan kecintaannya terhadap Perancis yang menjadi fokus kali ini, melainkan apa yang tidak sengaja Momoi dengarkan saat ini.

Sekarang sedang istirahat dua puluh menit latihan basket. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu dapat melihat Kise yang sudah tiduran di lantai gym, Aomine dan Kagami yang masih berapi-api bermain _one-on-one_, Murasakibara yang duduk di bawah ring sambil memakan cemilannya, Midorima yang tidak terlihat dimanapun, serta Akashi dan Kuroko yang duduk di bangku tidak jauh darinya mengambil data pemain.

"_Nee,_ Tetsuya, kau bisa berbahasa Perancis?" Akashi bertanya setelah meneguk air dari botol minumnya.

"Tidak bisa, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko datar seolah tidak peduli pada pertanyaan kaptennya.

Momoi yang mendengar nama negara yang ia cintai itu langsung menajamkan indera pedengarannya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bertanya bagaimana caranya menembak seseorang dengan bahasa Perancis." Akashi menaikan pundaknya membuat gestur kecewa kemudian duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun bisa menggunakan Google untuk mengetahuinya." Kuroko memberi saran yang langsung dilakukan Akashi.

Ponsel merah itu dikeluarkan dan segera ia buka fitur browser di ponselnya tersebut. Ia mengetikan beberapa kata di kolom _search engine_ dan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga detik, apa yang Akashi minta keluar. Ia memilih artikel paling atas.

"_Veux-tu être ma mon-amie?_" Akashi membaca kalimat yang tertera di ponselnya dengan aksen aneh. Ia berusaha membaca kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti itu dengan lidah Jepangnya.

"_Je t'aime._" Akashi membaca kalimat kedua yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan, "_Tu es l'homme de mes rêves._"

"Bahasanya aneh." Kuroko mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Momoi yang mendengar dan mengerti percakapan itu merasa tertohok ketika Kuroko menghina bahasa yang sangat ia cintai tersebut. Namun semua itu cepat berlalu karena percakapan mereka selanjutnya.

"Jawabannya apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi kembali bertanya.

"Aku 'kan tadi sudah bilang aku tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis." Kuroko menjawabnya dengan nada yang datar disertai wajah sedatar pantat panci.

"Baca ini." Akashi menyerahkan ponsel merahnya kepada Kuroko untuk dibacakan isinya.

Kuroko memincingkan matanya melihat deretan kata-kata dengan huruf latin. Ia belajar bahasa Inggris jadi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit.

"_Oui._" Kata itu pendek dan terdengar natural dari mulut Kuroko karena hanya satu kata saja.

"Di bawahnya?"

"_Je t'aime trop._" Logat Jepang Kuroko sangat kental sehingga membuat bahasa Perancis tersebut menjadi aneh.

"Lalu?" Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan namun tidak dilihat oleh Kuroko karena ia masih fokus dengan tulisan asing di hadapannya.

"_En va de meme pour vous._" Kuroko semakin mengkerutkan keningnya karena ia mengetahui bahwa aksennya membuat orang Perancis tertawa.

"Ah, sudah waktunya kembali." Kuroko memberikan ponsel Akashi kembali dan keduanya kembali ke lapangan.

Momoi yang sedaritadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka berusaha mencerna percakapan mereka. Ia juga menyadari penggunaan kata laki-laki dalam percakapannya. Mari kita mulai menerjemahkannya secara jelas.

_Veux-tu être ma mon-amie? _Memiliki arti maukah kau menjadi kekasihku (laki-laki).

_Je t'aime _memiliki arti aku mencintaimu. Kalimat paling sering didengar.

_Tu es l'homme de mes rêves _memiliki arti kau adalah laki-laki dalam mimpiku.

_Oui _memiliki arti iya.

_Je t'aime trop _memiliki arti aku juga mencintaimu.

_En va de meme pour vous _memiliki arti hal yang sama berlaku untukmu.

Momoi tersentak. Ia menatap Akashi dan Kuroko yang sedang berada di lapangan.

Percakapan mereka tadi seperti simulasi seseorang menyatakan perasaannya. Ia juga menyadari jawaban Kuroko seperti sudah terencanakan. Selain itu ia juga menangkap penggunaan kata laki-laki pada awal percakapan. Apa ini berarti tadi Akashi sedang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kuroko?

.

.

.

**[Aomine Daiki &amp; Kise Ryouta]**

Latihan hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Seharusnya.

"Ryouta, kenapa kau tidak menangkap _pass_ dari Tetsuya barusan?" Akashi menghampiri surai pirang yang bekerja sampingan sebagai model tersebut.

"Maaf, Akashicchi, tanganku licin." Kise menggosokan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan diulangi lagi." Akashi memperingati, "Kita lanjutkan latihan _pass_-nya."

Semua anggota regular basket SMA Teiko memulai kembali latihan mereka yang memusatkan pada _passing_. Secara berpasangan mereka mengoper bola kepada pasangan mereka sambil melewati lapangan basket gym mereka. Seharusnya begitu.

BUK!

"Tetsuya!"

"Kuroko!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu!"

Terlihat di tengah lapangan Kuroko tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ryouta?!" Lihat tanda seru di belakang? Ya, Akashi sedang berteriak meminta penjelasan dari Kise yang wajahnya memucat hendak menangis.

"Kuroko bangunlah! Maafkan aku! Ahomine, ini gara-gara kamu tidak bisa menangkap _pass_-ku tadi!" Kagami berteriak panik layaknya seorang ibu yang anak gadisnya diculik sambil menyalahkan Aomine yang sama pucatnya.

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang!" Akashi membentak ketiga orang yang panik sendiri-sendiri.

"I-itu tadi.." Aomine mulai menjelaskan awal mula kejadian, "tadi si Bakagami ini melempar _pass_ untukku, tapi karena _pass_-nya lemah aku melempar balik dengan kekuatan yang agak lebih. Kemudian si Bakagami ini tidak bisa menangkapnya lalu bolanya memantul dan tidak sengaja mengenai Tetsu dari belakang."

Akashi masih belum puas. Kalau kenanya di belakang, kenapa wajah Tetsuya memerah begini? Akashi melirik tajam Kise yang sudah menangis sesungukan sambil membangunkan Kuroko yang ada di tangan Akashi.

"Ta-tadi aku yang tidak menyadari ada bola dari arah belakang Kurokocchi jadi aku langsung melempar bolaku-ssu. Namun bukannya ditangkap malah mengenai wajahnya-ssu. Huaaa maafkan aku, Akashicchi!" Kise menangis semakin kencang.

"Tripel untuk latihan kalian bertiga." Dengan itu Akashi mengangkut Kuroko layaknya pengantin dan berjalan menjauhi ketiga orang yang masih terpaku dengan perkataan Akashi barusan. Ia akan membawa Kuroko ke ruang kesehatan.

"Tunggu, Akashi! Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Aomine protes.

"Kalian bertiga sudah menyakiti Tetsuya. Mau protes, huh?" Akashi menoleh sambil mengeluarkan seringaian menyeramkannya dengan latar Raja Iblis.

Ketiganya kicep di tempat.

Midorima yang menjadi korban pelemparan bola Akashi tepat di wajah hanya bisa menggosok wajahnya yang sakit. Sedangkan Murasakibara hanya memakan cemilannya dengan santai. Ia bersyukur bahwa ia tidak berpasangan dengan ketiga _aho_ itu.

.

.

.

**[Kagami Taiga]**

Langit sedang tidak bersahabat sekarang. Awan kumulus nimbus hitam menghalangi sinar matahari. Rintik-rintik hujan yang awalnya sedang menjadi deras dalam hitungan detik. Kagami yang baru selesai piket hari ini berjalan menuju lantai satu untuk menukar sepatu _indoor_-nya. Ia menangkap dua sosok manusia yang berada di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah.

Akashi dan Kuroko.

Keduanya sedang mengobrol sambil menatap langit gelap di atas sana. Hujan tidak menandakan akan berhenti dekat-dekat ini.

Kagami yang penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan mendekatkan dirinya namun masih dalam jarak aman. Ia bersembunyi dibalik rak-rak sepatu tersebut.

"Kenapa belum pulang, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya. Sebuah payung merah ada di genggamannya.

"Tidak ada payung, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko singkat, "Aku ingin menunggu Kagami-kun saja. Rumahku dan dia satu arah jadi bisa nebeng payung."

Akashi terdiam. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

Aw, kenapa Kuroko harus membawa-bawa namanya segala? Bisa dicincang oleh Akashi dia besok.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang denganku saja?" Akashi bertanya dan membuat Kuroko menoleh ke arahnya sekarang.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Rumah Akashi-kun 'kan jauh. Itu akan merepotkan." Kuroko menolak dengan halus.

"Hari ini supirku libur. Aku pulang naik bus." Sanggah Akashi cepat.

"Tapi itu akan merepotkan Akashi-kun." Kuroko masih menolaknya dengan halus.

"Tapi aku akan naik bus dari halte dekat rumahmu itu." Akashi membalas. Masih tidak mau mengalah, "Bagaimana?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak sebelum menghela nafas, "Oke. Tapi nanti kalau Ayahku bertanya siapa yang mengantarku tadi, aku harus jawab apa? Dia hanya tahu temanku di sekolah hanyalah Kagami-kun saja."

"Nanti aku akan bilang, 'Otou-sama, biarkan aku memiliki anakmu.'." Akashi mengucapkannya dengan nada datar.

Kagami membeku. Apa yang dia bilang tadi?

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko membalas dengan raut yang tidak kalah datar.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita cepat berjalan. Nanti hujannya semakin deras." Akashi membuka payungnya dan Kuroko berdiri di sampingnya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari pagar sekolah.

Kagami yang masih membeku hanya bisa melihat kedua orang itu berjalan pergi.

Sepanjang perjalan pulang, tanpa sengaja Kagami melihat Akashi memasuki mobil yang biasa ia tumpangi ketika pergi dan pulang sekolah. Sepertinya mobil itu menunggu Akashi di halte bus.

.

.

.

**[Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya]**

Siang itu, Akashi sedang duduk di bangku yang tersedia di gym. Ia sedang membaca data-data pemain sembari menunggu berkumpulnya anggota reguler basket SMA Teiko yang akan mulai latihan satu jam lagi. Sebagai ketua yang baik ia selalu mengecek kondisi lapangan sebelum memulai latihan supaya tidak ada yang cedera karena tergelincir.

"Akashi-kun?" Suara yang sudah sangat ia kenali menghampiri indera pendengarannya. Sontak ia langsung menoleh ke samping kanan dimana seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri dengan pakaian latihannya yang terdiri dari kaus putih dan celana basket.

"Tetsuya, tumben kau cepat datang. Dimana Daiki dan yang lainnya?" Akashi bertanya sambil mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mereka masih keluyuran sebentar." Jawab Kuroko enteng sebelum duduk di sebelah Akashi.

Mereka terjebak di dalam keheningan dimana Akashi kembali sibuk dengan datanya dan Kuroko yang sepertinya tampak berpikir.

"_Anoo_, Akashi-kun," Panggil Kuroko dan sang surai merah langsung menyanggupinya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, apa kau tidak merasa teman-teman lainnya bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesan serius.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Akashi bertanya balik.

"Mereka seperti lebih waspada dan..canggung?" Kuroko tidak yakin dengan perkataannya. Yang ia tahu teman-temannya bersikap aneh entah karena alasan apa.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Akashi kembali membaca data-datanya.

Kuroko menautkan alisnya, "Aku rasa itu karena sikap _clingy_ Akashi-kun akhir-akhir ini."

Akashi menaikkan alisnya heran. Bagaimana bisa?

Merasa keheranan Akashi, Kuroko membalas, "Saat di perpustakan seminggu yang lalu dengan Nijimura-senpai dan saat hujan dua hari yang lalu."

"Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan kepadamu saja, Tetsuya." Akashi mengelak dengan mulus.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Akashi-kun. Kau menakuti mereka semua. Kudengar dari Momoi-san kau mentripel latihan Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Kagami-kun empat hari yang lalu."

Nah, loh!

"Itu karena mereka melakukan kesalahan. Kau tahu sifatku. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan." Lagi-lagi Akashi berbohong dengan mulus.

"Jangan berbohong lagi, Akashi-kun. Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Jangan lupa aku juga seorang _observer_ sama sepertimu." Kuroko menatap Akashi seolah meminta penjelasan, "Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?"

Tidak bisa mengelak lagi, akhirnya Akashi pun menyerah.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan orang lain." Akashi menjawabnya dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Pemandangan yang sangat langka.

"Kenapa tidak suka?" Kuroko bertanya dengan datar.

Akashi menatap kedua mata dengan iris biru sedalam lautan itu, "Karena aku menyukaimu."

Kuroko melebarkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Oh, begitukah?" Kuroko membalasnya dengan datar.

Akashi merasa tertohok. Banyak gadis yang rela mengantri menjadi kekasihnya, kenapa malah Kuroko bersikap seperti ini? Apa karena dia laki-laki dan ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama?

Akashi pundung.

Akashi berdiri, "Lupakan saja yang tadi. Aku akan mencari yang lainnya. Sebentar lagi latihan akan dimulai."

"Kenapa pergi?" Kuroko bertanya sambil menarik baju Akashi, "Aku belum menjawabnya."

Akashi menoleh ke belakang. Ia lihat Kuroko sedang mendongak untuk melihatnya sambil menarik ujung kaus hitamnya. Ia terlihat manis sekali di mata Akashi.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Belum pernah Akashi merasa sepundung ini. Biasanya ia sudah tahu bahwa ia akan menang. Tapi dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, ia tidak bisa memprediksikannya dengan baik.

"Iya."

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Mengetahui Akashi yang tidak percaya, Kuroko memperjelas, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Akashi-kun. Sejak pertama kali bertemu malah."

Oh.

Oh!

"Jadi artinya..kita resmi?" Akashi bertanya. Masih ragu.

"Kalau Akashi-kun masih ragu begitu, lebih baik tidak usah." Kuroko memejamkan matanya sebentar. Terlihat kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Bukannya begitu!" Akashi tegang, "Aku hanya.."

"Kaku? _Awkward_?" Kuroko melanjutkan.

"Mungkin keduanya." Akashi tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang ia tunjukkan kepada Kuroko.

"Tenang saja, Akashi-kun. Aku juga belum pernah pacaran. Kita sama-sama _newbie_. Bawa saja pelan-pelan." Kuroko tersenyum tulus dan lebar kepada Akashi.

"Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia." Akashi menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya kau mengajakku pacaran atau menikahiku?" Kuroko bertanya dengan wajah datar. Namun nada candaan tersematkan di kalimatnya barusan.

"Keduanya." Akashi tersenyum lagi, "Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan? Aku akan meminta izin orangtuamu untuk memilikimu."

"Itu tidak lucu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko merenggut.

"Aku serius." Dicubit pipi kanan Kuroko dengan gemas.

Di luar gym, terlihat sepuluh orang yang menangis haru karena akhirnya keduanya resmi juga. Sebenarnya tadi Aomine menyuruh Kuroko untuk menunggunya di gym dan mengajak anggota paling cepat datang seperti Midorima untuk berkumpul guna memberikan waktu bagi keduanya. Tidak disangka berhasil juga.

"Oh iya, Akashi-kun," Kuroko memanggil Akashi.

"Seijuurou." Balas Akashi.

"Baiklah. Seijuurou-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Nanti jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi, ya. Kasihan teman-teman yang lain." Peringat Kuroko kepada Akashi.

_**-OWARI-**_


End file.
